


The Trial of Ray and Benny

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	The Trial of Ray and Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Trial of Ray and Benny 

 

I don't know where the heck this came from. I was trying to avoid studying  
and just started typing and here it is. A bit different from my usual.  
These lovely young men aren't mine, worse luck. **This is rated R and  
is m/m.** Warning: a mounty and a cop were injured during the making  
of this story (but not *too* badly).

# The Trial of Ray and Benny 

by Regina Harley

Imagine separate interviews, switching back and forth, like in When Harry Met Sally. They take place in a judge's chambers, including the usual leather chairs and oak desk. 

Benny: To start things off, I have to admit that I had always been attracted to Ray, almost from the first moment. I would have done something about it but I was afraid of losing his friendship. But now he hates me so I guess it's a moot point. 

Ray: When I first met Benny I thought he was a pain in the butt, but then things changed and I realized I was in love with him. But I couldn't say anything .. and now he hates me so I guess I shoulda said something after all. 

Benny: The incident in question happened on a Friday afternoon. I finished work early and left word for Ray that I wouldn't need a ride home. It had been a difficult week so I decided to take a nap. So there I was, lying sleeping peacefully in bed. I have to admit that before sleeping I got a little warm so I undid my longjohns, and maybe deep in my mind I was hoping something would happen, but that's no excuse for what he did afterwards. 

Ray: The whole thing started on a Friday afternoon. I got word that Benny was done early and would walk home. Usually we do stuff after work on Friday so I went over to his place after I was done. I came into Benny's apartment with my usual greeting and there he was. Lying like a Greek god, sprawled asleep on the bed with his longjohns undone. I thought he knew I was coming over so I thought this was an invitation, so you can't blame me for what I did next. I thought that this was his way of telling me what he wanted. If it had just been him lying there then I might have been able to resist him but he was holding himself. He was half erect and he was holding himself like a security blanket. I half expected his other hand to be tucked up along his cheek with his thumb in his mouth, but it wasn't. It was slowly stroking his chest, playing with his nipples, which had become stiff and pointed. 

Benny: I believe I was dreaming that I was an eagle, soaring among the clouds. Then the dream turned strange. Ray was there standing next to me. He was standing very close, like he sometimes does, and the next thing I knew he's kneeling in front of me. I'm suddenly only in my longjohns and they're open all the way. He's still kneeling on the ground looking at me, then I feel a disembodied hand and mouth on my penis and fingers pinching my nipples. I have to admit, with a bit of embarrassment, that this type of dream was not unusual for me. 

Ray: God, he was gorgeous. A little flushed from the warm room and the scent of him enough to drive me nuts. I knelt down on the floor next to the bed, and put my hand over the one on his penis. He couldn't have minded too much because our fingers intertwined and together we started stroking his increasingly hard cock. The look and smell of him was too good to resist and so I leaned over and put my mouth on the tip of him and licked up some of the juices. At the same time I reached up and gently tweaked the nipple nearest me. 

Benny: I must have jerked in surprise because he looks up at me and then a voice whispers in my ear that everything was all right, it was just Ray, and that I should just relax. I could feel the tension drain out of me from those words. Then a tongue started licking my neck, which was strange since Ray was still kneeling in front of me. 

Ray: Benny jerked a bit in surprise at the feel of my mouth on him so I assumed that he had woken up, and didn't mind what I was doing to him. I leaned over and whispered something soothing in his ear, telling him who it was, and he seemed to relax, and then I couldn't resist giving his neck a quick lick. 

Benny: Then the dream turned quite surreal. With Ray still kneeling in front of me, looking at me with those shining green eyes, I feel a mouth travel from my neck to my chest and start sucking on my nipples. My penis, which I normally think of as being quite modest, was getting bigger and bigger until I was quite embarrassed and moved to cover it with my hand. But it was strange, I seemed to move and not move my hand at the same time and then it was on my penis. But it seemed as if I had more than five fingers. Then suddenly I was lying on a beach and waves of warm water were rolling back and forth over my body, slowly getting higher and higher. With each wave of water, a surge of pleasure would shoot through me. Somehow I knew 

that when the waves reached a certain point something momentous would happen. 

Ray: I moved down his neck to his glorious chest and started working on his nipples with my lips and teeth. Our joined hands were stroking his rampant erection, slowly getting more and more lubricated by the fluid leaking from the tip. I looked up and he seemed be blushing and his hand made a twitching motion, like it was trying to do something it was already doing. He began to undulate in time with our movements, reminding me of a piece of seaweed caught in a gentle tide. His head tipped back, exposing the long strong column of his throat. I moved up his chest and sucked and bit his neck. 

Benny: Suddenly a crab came along the beach and pinched me on the neck. I jerked gave a small cry of surprise and pain, and again the voice whispered in my ear. This time it expressed remorse and the crab's claw turned into a warm, wet tentacle and rubbed over the sore spot. This felt so good in conjunction with the many fingers on my penis that I gave a small moan of happiness. The tentacle then moved up my neck and inserted itself into my open mouth. For a brief moment I thought I should be disgusted by this, but it felt and tasted so good that I started sucking on it as it wiggled around. This seemed to increase the intensity of the waves washing over me. 

Ray: When I bit him, he cried out so I told him I was sorry and stroked the red spot with my tongue. Then he moaned. The sound went through me like a bullet and I had to kiss him. I slid my slick tongue up his neck and plunged it into his open mouth. Benny froze for a second then started sucking on it. His hand entwined with mine increased the speed of its movements and I could tell he was getting close to coming. 

Benny: The waves were getting higher and higher and hotter and hotter. Suddenly they crashed over my head and I was drowning in an ocean of pleasure, the smell of the sea swamping my senses, being tossed around and then a riptide pulled me under. 

Ray: He was moving our hands faster and faster and suddenly he started fountaining, writhing around and then he went limp. Now you hafta remember that up until now I thought he was awake. Which is why when, after a few minutes, he opened his eyes I expected a smile or even some words of gratitude. What I did *not* expect was a sock in the nose. 

Benny: Never in all my years have I had such a shock. Waking up from a wonderful dream to find Ray kneeling next to the bed, his hand on my penis. Whatever he says, I did *not* mean to hit him in the nose. I was reaching for his shoulder to help me haul myself up, but I was still a bit shaky, and somehow my hand connected with his nose. There was an awful crunch, and suddenly blood was pouring down his face. 

Ray: Never in my life have I had such a shock. There I was, having just given my friend probably one of the best orgasms of his limited experience and he pops me one. I could feel the bone give, and then blood was gushing onto my new silk shirt. So I yanked my hand away from his cock and brought it to my nose. Unfortunately some of his hairs had gotten tangled around my fingers and I ended up pulling them out. 

Benny: So he retaliates by yanking out some of my pubic hair. This made me rather upset so I pushed his shoulder to get him away from me before he could do any more damage. Unfortunately, he was insecurely balanced and ended up falling on his back and whacking his head on the floor. I got up to help him, and that's when he kneed me in the groin. 

Ray: I did *not* knee him in the balls, whatever he says; at least not on purpose. I'm just about to apologize for pulling out his hair when he shoves me over. I smack my head on the floor hard enough to see stars. I curl up from the pain, just as he steps over me. How was *I* supposed to know he has gotten up to help me. Anyway, my knee ends up connecting about where you'd expect. He falls over in agony and I figure I just better get the hell outta there before we kill each other. 

Benny: I'm curled up on the floor, writhing in pain and he gets up and stumbles for the door, holding his head in one hand and pinching his still-leaking nose with the other, obviously in great discomfort. Just before he exits, he give me a look of such anger and pain and regret. 

Ray: Just before I'm out the door we lock eyes for a second and boy, he looks so pissed and unhappy. So them's the facts. We haven't spoken in three weeks and I'm getting desperate. I heard about you and thought you might be able to fix this mess. So, big guy, whadaya think? 

Benny: So that's it. We haven't spoken to each other in three weeks and I'm getting desperate. He left me a message to see you and see if we can't reconcile our problems. So, judge, what's your verdict? 

copyright 1997 Regina H. Harley 


End file.
